


All in the Office Part 1

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bossy!Spartacus, Buddy Agron and Crixus, Explicit Language, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laeta Puts Up With No Bullshit, Office Sex, Sexism, This Challenge Will Kill Me, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, send help, sleep is for the weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Laeta starts her new job as the personal assistant to the boss of a highly famed and sought after magazine corporation called 'The Rebels'. She quickly learns that he was more than she bargained for.





	All in the Office Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So it is a little known secret that I fucking LOVE Laeta! She is just so fucking cute, and adorable with her round little face. And she's gorgeous! Plus she doesn't put up with ANY of Sparty's shit! Something he needed desperatly. Anyways with the challenge in full swing, I decided to explore that dynamic a little bit. I know we all want some more Crixus smut, and that is coming, (pun intended) soon! I Swear! For now I hope you enjoy! Comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies are always appreciated and yes it says part one so yes during the challenge there will be more to this little Corporate Office AU. Just imagine the boys in suits! unf!!!

"Now, when you meet the boss just remember to keep your head down." The taller of the two men inform her. Laeta nods, pressing the arm full of papers, folders and binders to her chest tightly. 

"And don't interrupt him. Just stand patiently and wait until he is done with whatever it is he is doing before you speak." The shorter snaps at her. Since she interviewed with him she understands he was nervous. Sighing she nods again, wondering if Crixus understands that he could run this company just as well as the current owner. Laeta's eyes glance at Agron. In a few years he probably could too. 

"But what if I need him for something urgent?" The two stop so suddenly that she bumps into them. Laeta curses under her breath. 

"It's your first day, so we understand that you're going to need time to figure some things out." Agron says slowly, nodding at Crixus. 

"But, if it something that can  _not_ wait, just find me or this shit." Agron makes a face. "Sorry old habits," Crixus mutters, "or Agron." He amends. Laeta looks between them becoming increasingly worried. What kind of boss wanted an assistant that he wouldn't have time to communicate with?

"Anyways, can't be late. He has exactly five free minutes which is just enough time to introduce you two." Agron nods gently grabbing her arm. Laeta pulls it back giving him a small glare. Neither seem to notice as they hurry along. She rolls her eyes and follows hurriedly. Not it didn't escape her notice that there was a severe  _lack_ of females in this company. Which was why she was so happy to have gotten the job. 

"Spartacus!" Crixus calls out opening the door to a large office room. Laeta's eyes widen as she looks around. It was like something out of a T.V show or a movie. 

One whole wall was nothing but clear windows. The carpet was a grayish blue color, which complimented the black leather couch and chair set that sat off to the side. There was a glass coffee table with them as well. The company magazine, and the rival's were scattered on it. A couple of plants were in each of the four corners, and a "mini" bar was lined against a wall by itself. On the back wall was one of the largest desks Laeta has ever seen. It was obviously solid ivory, which was such an abnormal wood to use for a desk. But it worked beautifully. Pictures and books littered the built in shelf behind it. One she saw a little blond curly haired boy. Laeta wasn't aware that her new boss was married. And when he turned around she found herself a little envious of his wife. 

The man was beautiful. His hair was short and darker than she had thought it would be, but with his strong jaw and high cheek bones the cut itself worked. His strikingly blue eyes tied his face together better than the desk did to the room. He, like most of his employees it seemed, was built nicely. Broad shoulders that strained against the expensive material of his suit. Slim hips swaggered when he walked and if Laeta was a betting woman she would gamble  _everything_ she owned that if he turned around she would be graced with a very firm taut buttocks. 

"Crixus, my friend. I have told you screaming is not necessary." Agron grins a little smugly before stepping forward motioning towards her. 

"Spartacus, this is Laeta. Your new assistant." She smiles softly. Laeta balances the arm full she has and extends a hand. 

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Spartacus smiles pleasantly taking her hand in his and kissing the knuckles.

"The pleasure is mine." Laeta blinks at his hooded eyes. 

"I look forward to working with you." She says, her tone of voice slightly colder than before as she takes her hand back, wiping it on the side of her skirt. Crixus and Agron look at each other in horror for a moment. But Spartacus barks out a laugh.

"I see. Yes, thank you. Well, I will let you get settled and when I need you I will call." Laeta straightens her shoulders. He spoke as if he was challenging her! Something she learned along time ago, was to recognize when a man wanted her, and when he was planning on doing everything he could to get between her thighs. Her jaw sets. Laeta nods curtly before all but storming out of the office to her desk sitting a little ways outside. 

When the door clicks shut Crixus and Agron whirl on him,

"Don't you  _dare_ run this one off too!"

"Do you have  **any** idea how difficult it is to find someone who is willing to work with your insane ass?" Spartacus grins at them as they lecture. It was always heart warming when they agreed on something. 

"Worry not. I have no plans on sleeping with Laeta. Red heads are too much trouble." He states with a wink. Agron rolls his eyes will Crixus groans.

"That's what you said about  _blondes_!" Crixus complains. Agron nods in agreement.

"And now look where we are. In a legal battle against Illythia and Aurelia." Spartacus glares at him.

"I still think the two over reacted." He pouts. Crixus points an accusing finger at him,

"You were sleeping with Aurelia's  _husband_ while sleeping with Illythia!" Agron points his own finger interrupting Spartacus before he could defend himself further,

" _And_ Illythia is now  **pregnant** with, I'm sorry  _who's_ child?" 

"YOURS!" The two shout in unison. Spartacus holds up his hands in defeat. 

"Alright, I understand. Laeta is off limits. Besides," Spartacus picks up a coffee cup looking amused at the door, "she did not seem to favor me." Agron and Crixus glare at him. This wasn't going to end in their favor and they could both sense it. 

 

 

 

 

A week. An entire  _week_ has passed and Laeta had decided she strongly disliked her boss. Not that she didn't try of course. But the man was so frustrating. And she has started making a list of all the reasons she didn't like him.

For starters; he was sexist. Proof of this is whenever he asked her to do mundane tasks that we're below her pay grade let alone a part of her job description. Why she agreed to pick up his dry cleaning and breakfast on the way to work everyday now was beyond her. Why she fixed his coffee after his morning meetings boggled her mind. But it was stuff like that, that she did for him that proved his sexism. 

Next of course was the fact that the bastard was a workaholic. Regardless on how early Laeta got there, Spartacus was waiting on her. Impatiently as well she might add. And as early as he arrived he stayed  _twice_ as late. It was almost one in the morning on Wednesday when she called it quits on trying to wait him out. Ass didn't even offer to walk her to her car when Laeta informed him she was out for the day. Barely a wave as he worked at the papers on his desk, talking to someone in a different language as they were across the seas. 

And of course the man was an obnoxious flirt. What she means of course is that anytime he had a second alone with Laeta and he wasn't on the phone, (praise the gods those moments were few and far in between) Spartacus would do his best to get in her personal space. Tell her that she looked beautiful today, or asked if she was wearing a different smell good because he loved it. (She changed to just wearing deodorant.) But it wasn't just with Laeta! The man flirted with  _everyone_! Taken or not. She once caught Agron threatening to quit if Spartacus didn't stop hitting on someone named Nasir from marketing. One of the higher level men, on the same part of the totem pole as Crixus and Agron, by the name Gannicus flirted back, but always became ruffled when Spartacus flirted with any of the three girls that ran the event planning. Mellita, the eldest of those three always rolled her eyes and reminded Spartacus she was married to his chief of security. Sybil the youngest always giggled and blushed, but in the end reminded him that she was engaged to Gannicus. News that surprised Laeta. And Saxa, the fierce blonde she would have guessed Gannicus would be married to, flirted back even harder than Gannicus did. Laeta firmly believed Spartacus and Saxa were sleeping together. Not that she could figure out when the man had the time!

Bringing her to the next reason on her ever growing list on why she disliked Spartacus. His busy schedule. It was filled to the brim. Calls almost the entire morning. A quick check with security to make sure nothing wrong was happening. Laeta has taken a liking to Oenomaus. He was a kind man. If scary at first. Then he had to call his lawyer and discuss the three different lawsuits he was dealing with. Aurelia was demanding compensation for the "emotional, and mental" damages he has inflicted on her family. Something Spartacus was happy to do, so long as she gave Varro shared custody of their little boy. Something the woman didn't want to do now that she knows her husband is gay. Illythia was suing him for sole custody of the child and an obnoxious amount of money for child support. Again he was willing, but wished for a DNA test first, since Illythia was married. Her husband was the last one of the cases. An employee of the rival company wanting to charge Spartacus with industrial espionage. Spartacus is fighting this one. His  _entire_ argument is that Glaber was simply bitter because Spartacus fucked Illythia better than Glaber ever could, and could possibly be pregnant with Spartacus's child. Laeta was dizzy about the whole thing. He dealt with those three things, before and during his lunch. Something she had to bring him. Crixus and Agron insists on it. After he ate, he had a slew of meetings. A couple of phone conferences with every department in the building. And it was well past five o'clock when he started going through his paper work. It was driving Laeta insane. There was  _clearly_ a better way to organize his schedule and do things!

Bringing her to the last reason she disliked her boss. Four words. 

Close minded, bossy prick.

After looking over his schedule Laeta had offered to change it around to make it more time manageable. Spartacus all but laughed in her face. Infuriated by this, Laeta had dropped the subject and moved on. And the more she tried to ignore him and do her job, the more random tasks he seemed to come up with for her. 

"Laeta, go get me Agron." Like neither of them owned a phone. "Laeta, double check with Melitta that the office party is set up for the sixteenth." Because it wasn't in his calendar, and he couldn't  _possibly_ email the woman himself. "Laeta I need more coffee." You know, because the coffee machine in his office wasn't broken. "Laeta, take this down to marketing." She spent more time than she should have talking with the famed Nasir when she met him on Thursday. "Laeta double check the time clocks for me." Since she wasn't doing a million other things that would be a better use of her time. Especially since there was an  _entire_ department for this. 

Friday afternoon finally rolls around and she couldn't have been happier. Laeta, used to think that she liked working. Yet  **somehow** , Spartacus has taken all of the joy working for a big wig company like this one out of it! She couldn't help but be reminded of a Facebook post she saw. Something about having a good boss makes any job worth having, and a bad one makes employee's quit. Laeta decided her first paycheck was going to take her to the spa.

Saturday taught her how wrong she was. 

He called her. At home! Trying to figure out the chart for this meeting or another. It took five minutes to figure out who it was. She had answered and Spartacus didn't even offer a hello. Another five minutes later and she just gave up trying to explain to him that it was on her desk, to the left. No the left next to the blue flower. Yes she had a plastic blue flower on her desk. No, Laeta did  _not_ think it clashed with her hair. Eventually she just told him to wait where he was and that she was on her way. 

She cried when Sunday came and went without anyone calling or emailing her. 

 

Laeta strolls in on Monday with a brand new attitude. She ignored all of the hushed and whispered warnings as she waltzed into his office. She had his dry cleaning, coffee, breakfast and some papers with her. Spartacus holds up a finger as he continues talking on the phone. Someone named Duro. It sounded like they were discussing the upcoming party. Laeta makes a mental note to avoid it. 

Instead of paying attention to the signal for her to wait, Laeta sets up his dry cleaning on the coat rack, firmly sets his coffee and breakfast down on the coffee table. The fact that it wasn't in front of him made Spartacus sit up. She smiles politely setting his papers down on the desk, pointing to the sticky note she left on it, a quick explanation of what it was. He tilts his head reading it. Laeta nods to him, turning on her heel and leaving as promptly as she came. Since she didn't bother to shut the door she could hear him, "Duro I'm going to have to call you back." Smirking she sits down and logs into her computer. 

There was a heavy silence around her. The usual small hum of conversation it was quiet. Laeta smiles proudly as she works. All of her coworkers were staring at her in shock. Not that she minded. After spending a week killing herself with Spartacus's schedule it was nice to have a peaceful moment. Of course it didn't last. It wasn't long until there was a soft gasp echoing around the cubicles. She could feel someone behind her, and it didn't take a genius to know that it was her boss. Laeta was patiently waiting. 

"Ahem." He clears his throat. Without turning around she picks up a bowl if candies and offers it behind her as she types.

"Cough drop?" Someone in the distance chokes on water. Sounded suspiciously like Crixus. 

"No. But I would like you in my office." A slight pause. "Now." He practically snaps. Laeta sets down the bowl and continues typing. 

"I will be there after I finish this report sir." The title added only to keep her job. 

To her surprise a strong hand lands on her shoulder spinning her around. She gasps in shock when Spartacus places his hands firmly on each of her arm rests leaning in close. 

"I said; now, Laeta." He whispers glaring down at her. Scowling she sets her jaw and nods firmly. Spartacus smiles brightly before standing up straight and walking towards his office. With a frustrated huff she pushes herself out of the chair and storms after him. As she walks into his office she sees him leaning against the desk, picking up the papers she handed him a few minutes ago, an easy smile on his face. "Now, I think-"

"Who the  _hell_ do you think you are?!" She shouts at him pointing a finger in his face. No she didn't give a damn that she didn't shut the door. Spartacus's eyes widen as he looks down at her. 

"What?" Oh that little disbelieving laugh he gives!

"I am your  **assistant**! Not your  _slave_!" Spartacus sets the papers down opening his mouth looking offended. "No sir! I am not done!" Laeta takes a step forward getting in his face, " _You_ do  **not** touch me! I have a million different things to do rather than listen to you bitch on how you don't like something!" Spartacus stands up straight. Laeta barely came up his chest but it didn't stop her from glaring up at him.

"You're  _job_ is to do what I tell you to do!" He growls. "I have a set schedule-" 

"A schedule that  _does **not**_ optimize your work flow!" Spartacus picks up the papers again,

"Oh and this will?" He asks sarcastically,

"Yes it will! Because it optimizes MY work flow!" Spartacus huffs folding his arms, Laeta clenches her hands into fists, " _I'm not killing myself because you can't organize your work day_!" 

The two glare at each other in silence for a few moments. Eyes flashing daggers at each other. To Laeta's surprise, something softens across Spartacus's face, and he unravels himself. She watches as he sighs with a shake of his head and looks at the papers. Laeta puts her hands on her hips as he reads through it. She found the facial expressions he makes funnier than they should be, and couldn't help but find the fact that he made them instead of being blank faced oddly endearing. He taps on the paper for a second. 

"So you think paper work first, business calls before and after lunch. One lawyer call during and the rest on my own time?" Laeta nods, unsure about this change in attitude. 

"Exactly what it says. And you having your meetings with the deoartments to be handled by me." Spartacus makes a face but nods anyways. 

"Ok. On one condition." Laeta leans back as he cranes his neck down to look her in the eye. "You have to attend the  office party this weekend." 

"What?" She blurts out taking a step away from him. Spartacus smiles. Laeta ignores the heat pooling in her lower stomach. 

"That is my deal. I will follow this new schedule if you go to the office party. I heard from a few others that you planned on avoiding it." He teases. Laeta makes a mental note to have a stern talk with Saxa. Taking a deep breath she squares her shoulders and glares at him. 

"Deal." As they shake hands Laeta couldn't help feel like she just made a deal with the devil.


End file.
